Display chips are commonly used in association with products or articles in a retail market. Display chips generally provide at least brand identification information and are attached to retail articles which are on sale. Display chips often include a hanger which allows the display chip to hang from a rail. This in turn allows the display chip to suspend the retail article.
Display chips are commonly prepared for use with a particular retail product or article. That is, the display chip is manufactured with the desired brand information for a retail product or article, and then the display chip is attached to the product or article. As a result, a new display chip is prepared every time a product or article is sold under a new brand name, or when the product or article is sold in a country requiring another language on the display chip.